


babysitting? sure.

by sunlitsteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adult Steve, Gen, Steve Harrington - Freeform, The 100 (TV) Season 2, baby sitting steve, steve becomes a brother figure to el, steve looks after el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve
Summary: steve looks after el for a week whilst hopper is away with joyce and will.set in season 2
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	babysitting? sure.

hopper pulled steve out of his chemistry exam, which he wasn’t that bothered about but he was wondering if it was important and if there were anymore of those demogorgon things running around, so he asked. and he asked. and he asked. he kept asking until he got into hoppers truck and hopper interrupted him:

“jesus christ, kid! do you ever stop talking?” to which steve stuttered a lot and hopper pinched the bridge of his nose.

“please. stop talking. i need a favour.”

“oh? okay?” steve sat in silence. 

“i need you to babysit.”

“babysit who?”

“i need you to call your parents and say you won’t be home for a few days.”

“they’re not home they’re in the hamptons, why? what is this?” hopper didn’t answer him, just drove steve to his house to get a bag of clothes, just enough for a week, maybe a little longer. he then drove them to the store and had steve pick out his favourite meals, along with 5 boxes of frozen eggos. 

“kid, can you cook?” hopper asked, and steve nodded. they got to the checkout and before hopper could pull out his wallet, steve paid. 

“you didn’t have to do that.”

“i wanted to.” steve smiled, grabbing the bags and headed back towards hoppers truck. “so, the eggos, they for el? is that who i’m babysitting?” 

“uh-“

“it’s fine, i don’t mind. we’ve all been worried about her, i’m glad you’ve got her.”

“no one can know.”

“no one will know. i’ll call dustin from your house and say i’ve gone to the hamptons with my parents.”

“okay.”

they rode in silence until they pulled up about 10 minutes away from hoppers cabin, to which he explained to steve about the tripwires and steve nodded, walking carefully with his hands filled with groceries whilst hop had his bag filled with clothes. steve felt nervous, as he’d never actually even had a conversation with el before, but he wanted to make sure hopper couldn’t sense it. hopper was like a dog, he could smell fear.

“okay so, the knock is ‘shave and a haircut’ you know, all those syllables?” steve nodded, and hop knocked on the door.

the door opened but no one was there and steve assumed el had opened it with her mind. hopper walked in and steve followed silently.

“el?”

“you’re late.” steve heard the little voice and his heart melted when she rounded the corner to see el, sporting shirley temple curls and wearing a shirt that was too big for her. he had to fix that. 

“i’m not that late.” hop sighed as he took off his jacket, shoes and hat before grabbing a beer from the fridge. “shut the door, steve, you’re letting all the air out.” hop said and before steve could move, the door closed and all the locks locked. steve blinked. 

“el, be a nice host and take steve’s belongings into the spare bedroom would you?” steve’s bag started floating in midair and landed on the made bed in the spare bedroom. steve blinked. “put the groceries away, that’s your chore for the day.”

the bags started floating and hopper said “like a regular person, el.” and everything fell. steve blinked. 

“steve.” el stated.

“yes.”

“i can hear you thinking.”

“i’m sorry.”

“it’s loud.”

“i’m sorry.”

“stop it.”

“i’ll try.” 

steve somehow got his limbs to work and took off his sneakers and his jacket and followed suit by getting a beer out of the fridge and plopping himself next to hopper. el climbed into hoppers lap with a book and steve’s heart almost exploded at how tiny the girl was next to hop’s large frame. 

“so, el, you know i’m going with joyce for a week because will is really sick, you remember that i told you, don’t you?”

“yes.”

“and i’ve got steve here to help take care of you so you actually eat meals instead of just eggos.” el glared at steve.

“yes.”

“i’m going tonight, okay?”

“yes, hop.”

“you contact me using the radio if you need me, but steve is well equipped to help you with anything you need.”

“eh-quipped?” el raised one eyebrow and steve couldn’t take it anymore, she was too cute.

“he’s more than able to take care of you.”

“okay.” el stared into his soul.

hop picked el up and gave her the biggest bear hug steve’s ever witnessed, and ruffled her shirley temple head before kissing her nose and he pulled his boots back on. he grabbed his hat and his jacket and looked at steve.

“kid, please keep her safe.”

“i promise.” 

hopper nodded at them both and el unlocked the door and hopper left. el locked the door back up and steve looked at her. she looked at him. he looked at her. she looked at him. 

“read.” she demanded. 

“okay.” and suddenly there was a book in his hands, so he sat back down on the sofa and el sat cross legged on the other side of him, a little bit away and a little bit awkward. steve opened the book and it flipped to the page that el was on previously. 

they sat for about 45 minutes as steve was telling the tale of how the character of lucy found a whole world in the back of a closet and her siblings didn’t believe her, and by the end of it, el was leaning against steve’s shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. steve thought he ought to reprimand her, but hop didn’t say anything about it so he left it. 

“your voice.”

“yeah?”

“it’s nice.” el smiled and steve smiled back. 

“do you.. want to watch tv?” she asked awkwardly and steve nodded. 

“we have. movies. pick.” she gestured towards a small box that had the movie selection, and he chose grease.

“is this okay?” he asked and she nodded, eyes bright, and he thought “i can totally do this babysitting thing.” until el said she was hungry.

“okay, what do you wanna eat?” the dreaded question hop forgot to tell him not to ask.

“i want a pizza, and eggos, and chips.” 

“okay, we can do that. we bought pizza today, it’s in the freezer. can you turn the oven on for me?” el flicked her wrist and the oven was on, so steve got everything ready as el watched him like a curious child. 

“you can’t have eggos until you’ve eaten your pizza, is that okay?” he thought he needed to set some authoritative boundaries, and she contemplated the question before answering.

“yes.” 

he cooked, they ate, they sang and then it was time for steve to send el to bed and then he was alone. he was tempted to snoop around hoppers house, but then realised he’d be mad if hopper did that to steve. steve missed his tv, and his books and his dogs.

the phone rang and it was hopper asking how steve was getting along, and steve asked hopper if he could bring his dogs because he missed them, and hopper didn’t have a problem with it, so steve went and got them. he didn’t leave without leaving a note, of course, he’s not a heathen. 

he came back with his car, and in his car he had his TV and a whole new set of movies for el to pick from, his dogs, two big german shepherd puppies (they weren’t puppies they just thought they were) and a bunch of board games to play with el.

he finally felt satisfied after unplugging hoppers smaller tv and setting his fathers newest model colour tv up and crawled into bed. 

he woke up the next day to a concerned “steve.”

he sat up abruptly, flailing around for his glasses and when he could finally see, he saw el stood at the bottom of his bed.

“morning, el.”

“animals.”

“huh?”

“wolves. in the living room.” el actually looked scared, and steve pulled himself out of bed to walk into the living room wondering what he was about to be faced with. 

the ‘wolves’ el was talking about, happened to be in fact, his dogs. his dogs that had taken over the sofa and the arm chair. steve laughed and el looked at him all serious. 

“wolves.”

“not wolves, el, just my puppies. el, meet rocky and rizzo.”

“like grease.” 

“exactly like grease, look, i have some things to show you.” he steered her towards the tv he set up “so we can see things better” and she nodded. 

he gestured towards the pile of movies next to the television “so you have more choice.” she smiled.

“and finally, my dogs. they’re gentle, i promise. hop said i could bring them because i missed them. they’re super warm, do you wanna say hello?” el hesitated and steve thought for a second before he went to the fridge and opened a packet of ham he bought yesterday with hopper. he tore the ham into small strips and gave some to el.

“hold onto those for a second, and when you’re ready, do what i do.” she nodded. 

“rocky, sit.” the dog sat. he fed the ham. 

“rizzo, sit.” the dog sat. he fed the ham. 

“you try,” he gestured to el, and she copied him and giggled when the dogs took the ham, and she was smitten. 

“yeah,” he thought, “babysitting is easy.”


End file.
